Francesco
Francesco is a wrestler from CAW world. He is signed with SWE , he is also Silvio's cousin. SWE (2014-present) Debut & Intercontinental Champion Francesco debuted as Intercontinental champion at Royal Rumbel 2014 and he beat Babbo Natale to retain his title. At Elimination Chamber Francesco compete in elimination chamber match for SWE World Heavyweight Championship but he lost to the champ,Carlettinho. At Wrestlemania 1 Francesco would face his cousin Silvio for SWE Championship but he fail. After Wrestlemania he had a match against the new SWE superstar Joshie P for Intercontinental championship and Francesco would lost the title. At Extreme Rules Francesco failed to reclaim the IC title. At Money in the Bank Francesco win the contract for a World Heavyweight title match. World Heavyweight Champion & Feud with Sdollao; The Corporation At Summerslam Francesco cash in his title match contranc and win the World Heavyweight championship after Mr. Molinaro betray Sdollao. At Night Of Champions Francesco defeat Sdollao in a rematch after Rogan debut and help him to win. At No Way Out he beat Mattista after Bad News Bannette distract Mattista' atention. At Hell in a Cell Francesco defeat both Sdollao and Mattista in a triple treat Hell in a Cell match. At Survivor Series team Corporation (Francesco, Rogan and Bad News Bannette) was defeated by team Evolution (Sdollao, Mattista and Silvio) in a traditional elimination SS match. After SS Francesco woul lose the World title to Sdollao. At TLC Francesco was defeated by Sdollao in a TLC match. At Royal Rumble 2015 he failed once again to reclaim the Heavyweight championship. At Elimination Chamber Francesco woul lose again to claim the title in a elimination chamber match and he attack Sdollao after match but was stopped by Joshie P and also was attacked by The Undertaker who challenge Francesco for Wrestlemania 2. At Wrestlemania 2 Fracesco was defeated by The Undertaker. Feud with Lula & Carlettinho After Wrestlemania Francesco challenge the new World Heavyweight champion Joshie P but he failed. At Over the Limit Francesco start a feud with Lula and he lost first match but after his loss he attack Lula. At Payback Francesco beat Lula in a street fight. At King Of The Ring Francesco beat in first round Dark Shark and in second round DoggyDog but was beat by Lula in finals, this was final match in this feud. At Money inthe Bank Francesco would lose the MITB match which was won by Antho who return. At Summerslam Francesco challenge the US champion Vixx in a title match but he failed. At Hell in a Cell he start a feud with Carlettinho and he lost. Francesco will face Carlettinho at Survivor Series again, this time in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. At Survivor Series Francesco would be defeated again by Carlettinho, after their match Carlettinho attack again Francesco. XWP (2016) Francesco signed to XWP in the early days of the company beginning and made only one appearance in XWP. In the Main Event of Unbreakable S01, he would compete in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match against Rocker, Gore, Seth Turner, Brett Storm & eventual winner Max Mercury. Francesco would be released less than a month later after Summerslam. Championships and Accomplishments SWE: *SWE World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *SWE Intercontinental Champion - 1x *Mr. Money In The Bank (RAW 2014)